


Cliche Chatroom Fic

by PrincessSelene04



Series: 5 Years Old Wattpad Fics [2]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, This is absolutely terrible, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: That one time tasha wrote an ooc high school au chat fic.
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne, Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Kai/Linh Cinder, Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Series: 5 Years Old Wattpad Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Cliche Chatroom Fic

_ (DamselinDistress has now joined chat) _

DamselinDistress: anyone here?

_ (CaptainT has now joined chat) _

CaptainT: hey blondie ;)

DamselinDistress: Hi captain

_ (TheMechanic has now joined chat) _

_ (Trouble126 has now joined chat) _

_ (RedHead18 has now joined chat) _

RedHead18: Where r Kai, Wolf, and Jacin?

CaptainT: u should kno where Wolf is...he is ur boyfriend.

RedHead18: u better fuck off unless u want Darla to get totalled

CaptainT: U WOULDN'T DARE HURT MY CAR!

RedHead18: watch me

TheMechanic: I'll help

Trouble126: I'm in too

CaptainT: Cinder ur the one that'll have to fix it

TheMechanic: I know and it's worth it because you’ll have to pay me to >:)

_ (Redsalpha has now joined chat) _

_ (EmperorK has now joined chat) _

_ (TheGuard has now joined chat) _

(Redsalpha changed username to WolfMan)

Redsalpha: Thorne did you change my username again?!?

_ (Redsalpha changed username to WolfMan) _

CaptainT: technically I had Cress hack into ur account so SHE changed it...but that doesn't mean it wasn't my idea >:) and really? WolfMan? that's not any better than Redsalpha

DamselinDistress: um...

WolfMan: idc what u think of my username CADET. and way to throw Cress under the bus. that was a pretty dick move

RedHead18: yeah. why r u being such an ass?

EmperorK: he's naturally like that

TheGuard: this is true

CaptainT: ur all just jelous that I'm more awesome than you.

TheMechanic: not of a person who can't spell jealous

CaptainT: so I accidentally skipped a letter. big deal.

WolfMan: pretty sure it wasn't an accident. I think I'll help with totalling Darla >:)

RedHead18: welcome to the club...we have jackets

DamselinDistress: Scarlet did you just quote mean girls? 0.0

CaptainT: WHY IS EVERYONE GANGING UP ON ME?

DamselinDistress: I'm not...

Trouble126: well that's because--

CaptainT: because what? am I missing something?

TheMechanic: he really is oblivious XD

EmperorK: I thought we already knew that? ;)

TheGuard: we did

RedHead18: LOL

Troube126: hehe

CaptainT: *glares* screw you all

WolfMan: stop being such a wimp

TheMechanic: Good luck with that

EmperorK: Cinder can you come over to work on my car tonight?

CaptainT: OOOOH whatcha gonna do???

TheMechanic: I'm fixing his car. the transmission is shit. seriously kai, why the hell did you buy such a shitty car?!

CaptainT: u sure that's not all youre fixing?

EmperorK: THORNE YOU NEED TO STOP!

RedHead18: yeah, grow up thorne

TheGuard: as much as this conversation entertains me...I gotta go. homework :P

Trouble126: me too. Bye guys.

DamselinDistress: bye :)

_ (TheGuard has left chat) _

_ (Trouble126 has left chat) _

CaptainT: how much u wanna bet theyre doing each other instead of hw?

TheMechanc: we’re gonna ignore that

WolfMan: Where were we?

CaptainT: Cinder and Kai r going to fix his car, if ya kno what i mean ;)

TheMechanic: THORNE!

EmperorK: NO!

RedHead18: Thorne that's enough

CaptainT: u can't control me

DamselinDistress: you should stop thorne. this is getting out of hand.

CaptainT: ...

RedHead18: he's speechless! That's a first.

WolfMan: I don't think I've ever seen him speechless.

TheMechanic: I did once...but it was when he was in the hospital ko-ed. Best week of school ever :D

CaptainT: good to kno you cared that I was blind *rolls eyes*

RedHead18: well ur fine now

EmperorK: not that we ever cared

DamselinDistress: guys...

TheMechanic: This is going to far. Kai I'm not coming over tonight. I have to go. Bye.

_ (TheMechanic has left chat) _

EmperorK: she's mad at me isn't she?

RedHead18: she's totally pissed

WolfMan: ur in the doghouse

DamselinDistress: you should apologize before she gets too upset

CaptainT: hold up! who said he did anything wrong? all he's really done is made snarky comments about me...but so have all of u

DamselinDistress: I haven't

WolfMan: who knows and who cares what you said wrong, Kai. Just say you're sorry and be done with it. sometimes the less u kno the better.

RedHead18: ummm what's that supposed to mean?

EmperorK: this isn't helping

WolfMan: Scarlet just because I said it doesn't mean I speak from experience. But I have to go anyway.

RedHead18: I want answers later. Bye

WolfMan: there's nothing to tell really, Scar

_ (WolfMan has left chat) _

DamselinDistress: so...

EmperorK: thanks so much for the help

CaptainT: I can feel the sarcasm

RedHead18: wolf's right. just apologize and get on with life.

EmperorK: well I guess I gotta go to her house now, don't I? *sigh* alright. adios.

DamselinDistress: good luck

_ (EmperorK has left chat) _

RedHead18: I have to get going too. farm stuff. yay

CaptainT: I sense more sarcasm

RedHead18: I sense your windshield shattering

_ (RedHead18 has left chat) _

CaptainT: so...

DamselinDistress: um...

CaptainT: want to go to a movie tonight?

DamselinDistress: sure.

CaptainT: I'll pick you up @ 6

DamselinDistress: Ok. C u then :)

_ (DamselinDistress has left chat) _

_ (CaptainT has left chat) _


End file.
